


Apuesta

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Ninguno de los dos se llevaba particularmente mal cuando sus amigos no se encontraban alrededor, por lo que era bastante común que terminara invitando al español a su hogar a pasar el rato y quizás a jugar algún videojuego, tampoco era algo fuera de lo común que terminaran apostando tonterías pero esta vez las cosas había ido un poco más allá de lo comúnmente llegarían, cuando la apuesta fue “cumplir cualquier orden del ganador hasta que sus amigos regresasen”





	Apuesta

 

Ninguno de los dos se llevaba particularmente mal cuando sus amigos no se encontraban alrededor, por lo que era bastante común que terminara invitando al español a su hogar a pasar el rato y quizás a jugar algún videojuego, tampoco era algo fuera de lo común que terminaran apostando tonterías pero esta vez las cosas había ido un poco más allá de lo comúnmente llegarían, cuando la apuesta fue "cumplir cualquier orden del ganador hasta que sus amigos regresasen", no espero que el español realmente cumpliese con la apuesta tras perder por lo que se sorprendió cuando el otro obedeció su orden de colocarse aquel collar de cuero (obviamente había renegado pero al final termino obedeciendo), quizás eso fue lo que le dio la pauta para permitiese ir un poco más allá de un simple collar. Sin duda el orgullo del español nunca había jugado más en su contra como en aquellos momentos y nunca había agradecido tanto el carácter que el otro poseía.

Ahora bien, él podría culpar perfectamente a Tord por su gusto por ciertos fetiches, si el noruego no le hubiese metido ideas en la cabeza probablemente el _bondage_ estaría lejos de encontrarse entre sus gustos aunque no podía negar que secretamente le excitaba el dominio que le otorgaba someter a su pareja y que le encantaba mirar como las cuerdas se ajustaban con cada pequeño movimiento de su compañero restringiendo su movilidad, paso la lengua entre sus labios disfrutando de la vista que la piel morena y enrojecía de Eduardo le otorgaba.

Su mano se deslizo descuidadamente por el control en su mano y aumento la velocidad del juguete, el zumbido del vibrador fue opacado por el grito ahogado del español provocando que un escalofrió de placer recorriera su cuerpo ansioso y tuvo que emplear el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba para evitar darse un poco de placer a sí mismo, si aquello continuaba de la misma forma seria la segunda vez que llegaría al clímax en media hora; en un principio había considerado amordazar al extranjero pero olvido la idea después de que el deseo de escucharle rogar por su pene paso por su cabeza, sin embargo hasta el momento de lo único que se encontraba seguro es que el otro solo le había recordado a su madre en medio de insultos que solo logro comprender parcialmente, tenía que reconocerlo, Eduardo tenía una fuerza de voluntad demasiado férrea para negarse a emitir el más mínimo sonido pero a diferencia del español su voluntad y paciencia se encontraba llegando a sus límites.

No podía evitar regodearse de su obra mientras se acercaba a la cama, las piernas de Eduardo se encontraban atadas y separadas impidiéndole buscar cualquier otra posición que no fuese la de mantenerse de rodillas o con el rostro contra las sabanas, obviamente se mantenía de rodillas en un esfuerzo por mantener su dignidad (o al menos la poca que sentía que le quedaba en aquella situación), mientras que sus brazos se mantenían perfectamente inmovilizados tras su espalda, hubiese deseado hacer algo más complejo que aquel sencillo amarre de brazos y muñecas, quizás algo que le permitiera enmarcar sus pectorales y que terminase en una serie de complejos nudos tras su espalda, eso hubiese hecho aún más gloriosa la visión frente a él pero el nerviosismo de su compañero y sus inquietos movimientos se lo habían impedido, tampoco era como si desease empujar al otro más allá de sus propios límites en su primera vez. Disminuyo la velocidad del juguete escuchando el gimoteo de alivio de su pareja solo para darle un momento de alivio antes de volver a restablecer la velocidad anterior provocándole un grito de sorpresa que muy apenas logro ahogar mientras que el vaivén desesperado de su cadera delataba su desesperación, si Eduardo deseaba llevarlo al límite de su autocontrol lo estaba logrando sin mucho esfuerzo.

Tiro del collar recibiendo un gemido ahogado de protesta por lo brusco y repentino del movimiento obligando al otro a perder su precario equilibrio haciendo que terminase apoyado contra su pecho.

- _Voy...voy a... matarte_ –jadeo entrecortadamente Eduardo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en articular las palabras sin gemir.

-No tengo idea de lo que dices –ronroneo cerca del oído del otro, dejando que sus manos recorrieran los muslos del español y mordió su cuello recibiendo un lamentable grito de protesta–. ¿Quieres que lo saque? –pregunto calmadamente obteniendo un balbuceo inentendible pero suficientemente claro para ser interpretado como una afirmación, apago el juguete dándole un respiro al moreno sacando el aparato de su culo solo para dejarlo descuidadamente a un lado.

Sus manos juguetearon alrededor de la entrepierna del otro sin llegar a estar cerca de su pene dejándolo desesperado por la atención que le había negado hasta el momento, el tembloroso cuerpo del moreno era una exquisitez que deseaba tomar en ese mismo instante pero no lo haría hasta que el otro le rogara por ello, quizás en el fondo fuese tan terco como lo era el otro.

-¿Qué quieres? –su voz casi gutural solo sirvió para aumentar aún más el temblor del español.

-Tócame.

Aquella sencilla respuesta era lo que se encontraba esperando pero considero que no era suficiente.

-¿Cómo se deben pedir las cosas? –canturreo con malicia.

- _¡Jodete perdedor!_

El insulto enfurruñando de Eduardo fue más dulce que amenazante pero vasto con el suave roce de las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo su pene para hacerle arquear su espalda y soltar un nuevo gemido desesperado pero por desgracia para el otro aquel sonido no había sido suficiente para convencerlo de ir más allá de simples roces, arrastro una de sus manos con una lentitud parsimoniosa a través del cuerpo del otro hasta llegar a su pecho y juguetear con sus pezones, pellizcándolos y tirando de ellos de vez en cuando.

-Deberías considerar la lencería –murmuro masajeando los pechos del moreno y realmente no estaba bromeando con su sugerencia –. ¿Negra quizás? Siempre me ha gustado como luce en ese color.

-¡Basta!

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con fingida inocencia continuando con su trabajo.

Vio al moreno morder nuevamente sus labios y cerrar los ojos derramando un par de lágrimas, finalmente había ganado pensó para sus adentros viendo la expresión derrotada de su pareja.

-Por favor –murmuro tan bajo el español que muy apenas fue capaz de escucharse a sí mismo.

-Buen chico –felicito Edd triunfalmente depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del moreno.

Empujo al español contra la cama procurando que quedase de espaldas, si aquella iba a ser la primera vez que ambos tenían sexo quería ver cada expresión que el otro pudiese mostrar. Sus manos acariciaron descuidadamente los muslos de Eduardo antes de guiar su pene hasta su entrada rozándola juguetonamente y mirando como el otro se estremecía con cada falso intento de penetración.

-¿Qué esperas? –si Eduardo planeaba que aquello sonase como una exigencia fallo miserablemente pero poco podría importarle en aquellos instantes.

Comenzó a adentrarse en el cuerpo del español con lentitud gimiendo complacido por la aquella sensación de aprensión que los músculos del otro ejercían alrededor de su pene, el líquido preseminal goteaba constantemente sobre el vientre del latino desesperado por cualquier atención que le proporcionase un poco de alivio y por supuesto que le otorgaría aquella desesperada atención que el otro rogaba.

Se detuvo a admirar la maravillosa vista frente a él, cuando finalmente se encontró completamente dentro y nuevamente relamió sus labios con una sonrisa predadora, quería memorizar la forma en que el collar se ajustaba alrededor del cuello del moreno, como pecho del otro subía y bajaba agitadamente mientras que su cuerpo se retorcía desesperado al tiempo le masturbaba con la suficiente lentitud para convertir a aquel acto una tortura para ambos, quedo fascinado con la visión de las cuerdas tensas alrededor de sus muslos del español y con cada pequeño gesto que el otro hacia mientras se encontraba a medio camino del clímax.

- _Muévete._

Se sintió confuso ante aquella sencilla palabra y maldijo aquella barrera del idioma que existía entre ambos, quizás era tiempo de que comenzara a aprender una segunda lengua. La forma en que el otro se retorció moviendo su cadera fue lo que le indico que era lo que el otro había pedido.

-Alguien está ansioso ¿no? –se burló dando un tirón suave al cadena del collar obligando al otro a arquearse ligeramente–. ¿Quieres que me hunda dentro de ti hasta que te haga ver las estrellas?

No espero una afirmación a su pregunta y se limitó a hacerlo que su cuerpo le había rogado hasta el momento, dio una estocada rápida y profunda hundiéndose con brusquedad en el otro cuerpo; su cadera se movía con avidez en un vaivén constante que pronto encontró aquel punto que hizo aullar al otro de placer haciéndole imposible saber que era lo que el español lloriqueaba entre su gemidos pero no era como si fuese algo realmente relevante, para él era más que suficiente ver aquel cuerpo retorcerse de placer al ritmo que marcaba.

Las palpitaciones de su pene era el indicativo de que no duraría más y que era tiempo de terminar con aquello, tomó el pene del otro con una de sus manos y comenzó a mastúrbale al ritmo de sus propias estocadas, sintió el cuerpo moreno tensarse alrededor de su pene en señal de que se encontraba tan cerca del órganos como él. Eduardo fue el primero en llegar manchando su estómago, solo para que le siguiera pocos segundos después llenando su interior con su semilla.

Se dejó caer rendido sobre su vecino murmurando halagos y palabras de afecto mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre sus hombros y pecho, la idea de besar sus labios paso momentáneamente por su mente pero decidió descartar la idea, quizás podría hacer aquello cuando la situación no se sintiera solo como sexo casual.

-Voy a patearte el culo por esto.

La voz de Eduardo sonaba demasiado agotada como para que pudiese considerar sus palabras como una amenaza real, río por lo bajo considerando como una buena señal que el otro tuviese las suficientes energías para amenazarlo. Se apuró a aflojar las cuerdas que aun mantenían inmovilizando al moreno y miro con una mezcla de culpa y orgullo las marcas que habían dejado las ataduras, acaricio con suavidad la irritada piel del otro buscando que sus molestias disminuyesen con sus mimos recibiendo algunos suspiros aprobatorios de su parte.

No negaría que le tomó un poco por sorpresa ver los intentos de Eduardo por levantarse hasta que finalmente se rindió agotado y se dejó caer con pesadez recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro y soltando suspiro cansado, le abrazo con suavidad mientras le ofrecía pequeñas carias consoladoras en su espalda y depositaba ligeros besos sobre su cuerpo y rostro.

-También te quiero –murmuro en respuesta a aquella amenaza.

El pequeño ronquido del otro le indico que el español probablemente no le había escuchado siquiera y decidió que era mejor de ese modo por el momento.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba mas colalosers y se que apesto para escribir NSFW.  
> Tampoco se colocar etiquetas.


End file.
